Summer Heat
by inugomefiend
Summary: Romance, limes, and lemons for NaruHina and SasuSaku (Sakura and Sasuke). Naruto sees Hinata naked and can't forget it. Starts to think he's a bad guy. But Hinata helps him out. Two full lemons for each pairing and a lime each. Tasteful but explicit.
1. Chapter 1 the party

**_STORYLINE: NaruHina and SakuSasu get together. "The Last" obviously didn't ever happen for this story to take place, but I do put them all at that age. Sasuke is back in the Leaf as a shinobi. Strictly romance and heavy-breathing scenes._**

* * *

 **WARNING: There are two limes and *four* full lemons in this story! If you object to explicit content (mine is tasteful though) or if you're a kid, please go elsewhere! TY!**

* * *

6:30, and the first guest is already there. Naruto smiles, pleased with the early company. He answers his door, and lets Shikamaru in. "I know I'm a little early, Naruto…I hope you don't mind. I just had a lot to do before I came, and when I was finished, I came straight over to make sure I wasn't late."

"Early, what? You're right on time!" Naruto smiles at his former classmate. Then Naruto seats Shikamaru to the far left of his couch. "I'll be just a minute. If everyone I invited shows up, we'll need more chairs. I can bring some from the kitchen. Don't go anywhere!"

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru remarks jokingly, a smile on his face. Naruto laughs and heads for the kitchen.

Momentarily, Naruto returns with three kitchen chairs and places them in a circle facing the couch.

"So tell me, Naruto, how many people did you invite tonight?"

"Let's see…you, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke. That makes six of us. I would have invited more, but I just don't have the room. I'll have to get together with the others later. But three of us can fit on the couch and three in chairs. There's plenty of space with just this many, don't you worry about that."

Shikamaru looks up at Naruto in seeming disinterest. "Who says I'm worried?"

Naruto chuckles. Then, another knock at his door. "Wow, is everyone going to show up early tonight? I told everyone seven… _not that I mind._ "

He answers the door to find Hinata and Sakura waiting outside. "Please, come in!" he offers. Sakura enters first, commenting on how clean and spacious the place looks now. Hinata follows behind, greeting Naruto softly, barely able to keep her head up in front of him.

"Have a seat, ladies!" Naruto says as he sits on the couch at the opposite end of Shikamaru. Sakura settles into the the middle seat of the kitchen-chair set-up. Hinata looks back and forth between the chairs where Sakura is seated and the couch where Naruto is. She wants to sit by him, but she's not sure she should. _Would that seem weird, or even forward?_ she wonders.

Naruto, seeing Hinata's hesitation in choosing a seat, pats the space next to him on the couch. "Come, Hinata, sit down! You can't stand UP the whole time you're here, ya know! This is a party!" He grins at her.

Hinata can't help but mirror his expression. She makes her way to the seat Naruto "reserved" for her, and takes her place there—all too aware of the close proximity of his body.

At that time, another knock comes to the door. Naruto rises again to answer it, finding Sai on the other side. "Welcome, Sai! Please join us!"

"I-I've never been to a party before. Please forgive me if I behave improperly. But I've read a lot of books on social etiquette at parties!"

"Sai, would you just relax and forget about your stupid books for once? Go sit next to Sakura!"

Sai complies as the last knock echoes in the room. Naruto opens the door to allow his final guest in.

"Oi, Sasuke! Thanks for coming! You can sit right over there!" He motions to the last available chair, right next to Sakura. Sasuke silently ambles over and plops down, crossing his arms in front of him and looking typically expressionless. Naruto retakes his seat next to Hinata on the couch.

The six colleagues talk and recall personal stories and adventures. They tell jokes and laugh. They have amicable debates about current events. The next thing they know, it's 8:00.

Sasuke, who has been even quieter than Hinata the whole time, finally speaks up. "Oi, Naruto," he says casually. "Why don't we jazz things up a bit? It just so happens that I brought a bottle of liquor with me!" He looks over at Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, all of you can drink if you want to. I don't really do that stuff. It tastes bad, it makes me feel weird, and then it gives me a headache. But don't let that stop _you,_ or anyone else!"

Sasuke chortles derisively. "You never change, do you? You know what I think?" He leans forward, closer to Naruto's face, and lowers his voice. "I think you're scared because you know you can't hold your liquor like I can!" A sly smile crosses Sasuke's face. There was nothing more fun than getting Naruto's goat.

"What?! That is so untrue! Tell you what, I will drink whatever you got, Sasuke, and more of it than you! I'll show _you_ who can't hold their liquor!"

"Well alright then!" Sasuke exclaims, taking a bottle of booze out of his overcoat.  
"But we'll need shot glasses!'

"Huh?" Naruto questions. "Shot glasses? Why not just make mixed drinks, using regular glasses like everybody else?!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Sasuke remarks. "Or can't you _do_ shots?" Another sly smile.

"Of course I can!" says Naruto indignantly. Making an excuse, he adds, "I just don't have any shot glasses!"

Sasuke leans back in his chair, bottle in hand. "You have sake cups, don't you? They will do just fine, Naruto. Break 'em out!"

Reluctantly, Naruto retrieves the requested cups and places them on the coffee table in front of each guest.

"Now we're talking!" Sasuke comments as he begins to fill the short ceramic cups.

For the next two hours, the guests drink and have a good time talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Sasuke, however, keeps downing the shots as fast as he can, trying to stay ahead of Naruto, who is closing in on him. He couldn't let his rival win this—or _any_ —contest, after all.

Before long, Naruto is toasted. He slurs his speech, can't hold himself steady on the couch, and won't even try to get up and walk. The one time he does, needing to use the bathroom, he staggers the whole way.

Sasuke teases Naruto, remarking how _he_ isn't in such shape and claims to have won the contest.

"It's not over yet, S-S-Sasuke! The night's still young!"

Sasuke grins at Naruto mischievously, but…despite his claims to the contrary and his natural ability to hide the fact, he is drunk himself. Unable to come up with a good response and worrying about the truth being discovered, he decides to leave Naruto alone. After that, Naruto settles down and stops talking to listen in on the conversations going on around him.

But, in his drunken stupor, Naruto forgets himself.

He starts staring at the woman beside him, taking note of her lovely face, her soft-looking hair, her enticing bosom. Then he looks up at Sakura. Without warning, he cuts off her conversation with someone else and exclaims, "Oi, Sakura! You know what? Hinata's prettier than you!"

Hinata blushes, but smiles at the unexpected compliment from Naruto. Sakura is not so happy.

"Say that AGAIN, baa-kaa!" she roars, standing up, fist at the ready.

Naruto mumbles, "She's nicer, too." It's quietly spoken, but Hinata hears and smiles.

Sakura, still pissed and poised to strike, notices that Naruto just said something else beneath his breath, and she figures it was probably another jab. She shakes her raised fist. "WHAT was that, Naruto? I didn't quite hear you! Why don't you tell me what ELSE you think!?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto stammers, "I think…I think…I think I wasted too many years of my life chasing the wrong girl! _That's_ what I think!"

Hinata gasps in happy surprise. Sakura feels disarmed, then, too (only because it was Hinata he was referring to) and sits back down, uncurling her fist.

Naruto, however, stands up at that point, thinking he would stomp off in alcohol-induced anger. But he doesn't quite make it.

He falls backward onto the couch, into the seat he rose from, but his floppy head lands right in Hinata's lap. _She doesn't mind._

"Your so warm and soft…" he comments quietly. Only Hinata hears him, as everyone else is now ignoring Naruto and going on with their comradery. Hinata smiles down at Naruto's face, feeling warm and soft on the _inside_ too.

Finally, the hour grows late. Shikamaru and Sai excuse themselves, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke behind.

"Hinata," Sakura begins, "Why don't you and I get Naruto into his bed? He obviously can't make it on his own, and I think the rest of us would like to go home now."

Hinata "mm's" her reply. Then the two women lift Naruto to his feet and start walking him to his bedroom, paying no mind to Sasuke.

Once in his room, the young ladies flop Naruto onto his bed. While Hinata pulls the covers up on him halfway, Sakura turns out the light and heads out. Hinata gets up to leave too, but Naruto stops her.

"Do _you_ have to leave too, Hinata?" he asks almost pleadingly. "I—I—well, I really just don't want to be alone. W-would you mind terribly staying with me until I fall asleep?"

Hinata smiles widely down at him. "Of course I don't mind," she answers honestly. She sits on the bed next to Naruto. "I'm right here, Naruto. And I give you my word that until then, I won't leave your side!" She blushes, realizing she had just said a little too much. But Naruto either doesn't notice or doesn't mind.

He smiles up at her. Still slurring, he says, "Thanks, Hinata. I really appreciate it. But please feel free to leave when I'm out. As much as I'd like to know you were there all night, and get to see your pretty face when I first wake up, I know this is not your house. Please go ahead and leave after I pass out. I won't…I won't…I won't miss you if I'm asleep." He grins up sheepishly at her. He's still three sheets to the wind, and has no idea what he's saying, or who to. He gives no thought to the next day (or any day thereafter), or the embarrassment he will most likely feel later for his behavior tonight— _especially_ with Hinata. He just keeps talking, ending up telling her secrets without a care, unaware that he is saying things he would normally keep to himself—as tends to happen to drunks.

Next, Naruto raises his hand and strokes Hinata's cheek. "God, your beautiful," he says lovingly. But before Hinata can react, her new blush notwithstanding, he moves his hand to her forehead, brushing away the hair falling into her face. Then he quickly moves to her head, following the flow of the hair that descends down to her shoulders, and fondles it like he's never touched a woman's hair before—and he hasn't.

"Wow," he says groggily, "your hair is even silkier than I imagined." He pauses; then murmurs to himself, "I bet it smells good."

Hinata is so close to Naruto's face, she hears even the faintest words from his mouth. His last comments make her heart beat faster and flushes her face—but not from her customary shyness.

Naruto, still unaware of what is really going on, or what he is saying (much less the consequences of it all later), looks up at Hinata with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. For not noticing you sooner. You are the only person who ever told me they loved me. That _still_ boggles my mind, ya know. Honestly, I just don't know how to react to it. Though I can tell you I've never seen you the same way since."

Hinata beams, her blush intensifying. She places a hand on Naruto's uncovered chest. "Thank you for saying that, Naruto. "

Naruto places his own hand atop hers, still pressed gently against his chest.

His smile fades. "It's just that…it scares me, ya know? I mean…I could…I could lose control with you. I could totally lose myself in you. That terrifies me. "

Hinata just got a candid earful. But now, she understands why he never commented on her confession.

Hinata, still blushing but maintaining eye contact, decides it's time to be braver than ever before, considering the intimate nature of Naruto's speech. "That's the risk everyone takes when they develop feelings for someone. Fear is normal. But…it doesn't have to be debilitating. If you trust the one you love, and believe in yourself, the fear will go away by itself. But you have to first be willing to try. Otherwise, you end up alone and sad and regretful. Even angry." She squeezes his hand, hoping her words will reach him through his drunken stupor, though it was difficult to say them to his face.

"Hinata? You are the sweetest girl I have ever known!" Naruto says with a smile. Then he closes his eyes and quickly begins to snore.

Hinata covers him up the rest of the way, and lingers to peer into his sleeping face, pondering everything he just said to her.

Finally, Hinata decides it's time to make her exit. She has no excuse left for remaining there. She leans down and kisses Naruto's forehead gingerly, squeezes his hand one last time, and then leaves for home.

 **QQQQQ**

 _ **THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND ENJOY THIS STORY! PLEASE LEAVE ME A FEEDBACK OR A PM.** Also, always looking for story ideas and/or other series to follow and write for. Please pm me if you have suggestions for either/or, or email me. (see profile) Or if you review you can put your suggestion/s there. TYSVM! (thank you so very much)_


	2. Chapter 2 unexpected passion

After leaving Hinata with Naruto, Sakura returns to the living room to find Sasuke still there, nursing his last drink.

"Everybody's gone," Sakura starts, "and Naruto is in bed. Don't you think it's time we left?"

"Y-yup," he responds, garbling his speech from an 'overdose' of alcohol. "There's just one problem with that. B-but…it's a little embarrassing. Can I…can I…can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course you can!" Sakura answers enthusiastically. "You can tell me _anything,_ Sasuke!"

"Well…the truth is…I know I need to go home now, but…but… I um…I can't stand up." He faces the floor with this embarrassing admission.

Sakura smiles. She takes hold of Sasuke's arms and pulls him to his wobbly feet, and he lifts his head to face her. He staggers in place, holding onto Sakura's arms to keep him upright. Then, when he thinks he is stable, he lets go…only to quickly fall forward, raising his arms instinctively in front of him. But his hands land directly onto Sakura's upper chest…and slide down! They come to a stop when he feels two handfuls of Sakura-breast under his palms. A shock of heat circulates through Sakura's body, as her breath catches and her heartbeat picks up. Sasuke's mouth falls open...but he doesn't immediately let go.

"Sss-Sa-Sakura,"…Sasuke draws out wantingly, his eyes clouding over with sudden desire. Aroused, he lets go her bust to grab both her arms with his, and pulls her into him. He quickly wraps his arms around her, and she follows suit, her heart pounding furiously.

Sakura feels his already-stiff erection stabbing into her. A thrill unlike anything she's ever felt before rushes her body, immobilizing her.

Sasuke lands a hot kiss on Sakura's delicious-looking lips. She relishes the long-awaited lip contact, but she's not the only one. He feels the same erotic awakening she does from touching and kissing like this. He gives no thought to his current state, or how he may feel tomorrow.

Sakura forgoes all rational thought, and melds to Sasuke's body, still locking lips.

Because she doesn't complain or stop him—and even seems to be enjoying it—Sasuke removes a hand from Sakura's back to take hold of one of her breasts again…and squeezes.

Sakura "mmms" heartily at the attention, feeling weak at the knees. But before she allows this exhilarating experience to continue, one rational thought intrudes into her mind- _where_ she currently is. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, she utters, "S-Sasuke…we…we can't do this..."

Before she can finish her sentence, Sasuke lets her out of his grip. "Damn it, I should have seen that coming," he says with disappointment and frustration.

"No! Th-that's not what I meant!" she pleads. "I just mean…not _here._ This is Naruto's place! And he and Hinata are both still here! Why don't we…go to your house?" Her voice is inquisitive and hopeful, yet insecure and nervous. However, she manages a warm smile, her cheeks still rosy from the rush.

Sasuke gives Sakura a sideways smile. "Is that all?" he asks seductively. Sakura smiles and wraps her arm around his waist from the side. Then Sasuke wraps his arm around Sakura's shoulder for support—though that isn't his only reason. Then the pair sets out for Sasuke's house.

The long walk there sobers Sasuke up almost fully. But he doesn't regret having drunk too much, due to the gift he knows he's about to receive because of it.

He opens the door to his home and ushers Sakura in. They kick off their shoes. Sakura begins to make comment on Sasuke's décor when he suddenly silences her with a fierce kiss that summons back the earlier heat rush.

Sasuke pulls Sakura in close, encircling her with his arms…and shoves her back into the door they came in through, careful not to hurt her. He lets her feel his hard-on against her body once more, exciting her more than ever. Then he fondles her breasts again, taking his time this go-round, much to their mutual delight.

But Sasuke isn't satisfied with just touching Sakura over clothing. He slides a hand under her T-shirt, grabs the bottom, and hastily tears it off-glad that Sakura's arms immediately reach up for him to do so. She sucks in an excited breath at that, as Sasuke's eyes bore heartily into hers with want.

Then he kisses down her neck, re-cupping her bra-covered breasts, pressing into her flesh...making her blood pressure rise and intensifying his greed for her.

Sasuke's sensual breast-massage causes the young lady to start to pant, her whole body already on fire. Sasuke is driven to distraction by his strong desire for Sakura and the powerful pleasure he feels at touching her body. But in the back of his mind, he knows there is more to it than that...

But Sasuke needs more now. Without hesitation, he gets Sakura's bra off with incredible speed. He immediately dips his head to lick and suck on one breast while he probes the other with his hand. Exhilaration fills his mind and body.

Sakura is overwhelmed by Sasuke's scalding attentions to her upper portions. To keep her on her rapidly-weakening legs, she grabs hold of Sasuke's hair with both hands. She savors the feel of his luxurious mane and Sasuke enjoys the erotic fists she makes with it.

After what seems like a pleasurable eternity, Sasuke finally rises to face Sakura again…only to find her so turned on it borders on distress. With desperation, the kunoichi begins to tear at the ninja's clothing, quickly discarding his overcoat and fumbling to undo the buttons on his shirt with shaky hands. Sasuke smiles to himself, then helps her out until the buttons are all undone…but she needs _no_ help in sliding the garment off.

Sakura wildly runs her hands all over Sasuke's arms, chest, stomach, and back, basking in the strength of his build. He thoroughly enjoys her exploration. Then he encircles her in his arms again, smashing her exposed breasts into his shirtless chest-thrilling them both. Then he meets her lips once more, opening his mouth this time. His tongue enters her mouth, and they engage in a heated, sensual wrestling match.

Sakura feels like she is flying. Sasuke feels the same way.

Abruptly, then, Sasuke arrests the tongue-tangling to let go of Sakura so he can yank down her short-pants. She immediately flings them aside, and taking a cue from him, hungrily rips _his_ pants off. She chances a look down, and feels a liquid heat travel her body at the sight of his straining appendage tenting his undershorts.

Sasuke notices her staring. He huskily commands, "Touch me."

That sexy voice, that titillating demand…it revs Sakura's engine into high gear. She reaches down and begins to rub Sasuke's shaft up and down over his boxers. His eyes close as he flops his head back, drowning in her sultry touch. Sakura breathes rapidly from desire and pleasure.

Not one to waste time, Sasuke soon moves Sakura's hand and takes a step back…to tug her panties all the way down. Sakura gasps, but quickly sheds the cloth completely. Then Sasuke yanks her into him again, squeezing tightly. The fever is intense, and Sasuke attacks Sakura's mouth again.

Sakura delights in the feel of her exposed bosom pressed firmly against Sasuke's bare chest, and the heat of his kiss. Everything is happening at dizzying speed, but she's waited so long for him she couldn't care less. She wants this. _Now._

Then, without ending the kiss, Sasuke's hand descends upon Sakura's womanhood, sliding a digit between her pink petals, paying special attention to the sensitive gem at the top.

Sakura backs off the kiss to cry aloud, pressing into Sasuke's finger and rocking. Extremely turned on by this, Sasuke starts moving faster. Sakura tosses her head back in bliss, moaning softly, arousing Sasuke even more.

Sasuke can think of nothing but Sakura and her fantastic body. Absentmindedly, he thinks to himself, _No one else…_

Afraid Sakura will climax too quickly with this treatment, Sasuke moves his hand down further. He penetrates her entrance with two fingers and begins to pump. Her moaning intensifies.

Sasuke, reacting to Sakura's hot, tight, wetness and her pulse-raising responses to his actions, starts breathing much heavier. His arousal is strong. He starts to _crave_ her.

A worked-up Sasuke, without stopping what he's doing, whispers gruffly in Sakura's ear-almost out of breath-"Sakura…You make me crazy…I never wanted a woman so much in my life."

Sakura's heart flutters. It was a complete turn-on to hear Sasuke say _that_ about _her._

Unexpectedly, Sasuke then moves both his hands from their respective areas to grab Sakura's bottom, pushing it into his erection-making him groan and causing her to mewl with fervor. He reclaims her lips in a scorching kiss. Sakura reels, kiss-muffled noises emanating from her throat.

In her appetite for Sasuke's body, Sakura decides to make a bold move. She lets go of his back to free up her hands and breaks away from the kiss, taking a step back from Sasuke's body. Before he can question, Sakura has her hands on his waistband…and promptly yanks down his undershorts. A surprised but pleased Sasuke foot-tosses them off.

Sakura pauses to take the exhilarating sight in. Then she carefully curls a hand around the shaft and starts to pump. Sasuke thrills at the sensation, growling and closing his eyes. He begins to move to Sakura's beat. Sakura gets as close as she can to Sasuke without ceasing her stroking. He kisses her hungrily while allowing his hands to explore her body freely.

After a few minutes of mutual pleasuring, Sasuke whispers, "Wait," to Sakura, impeding her hand movement with his own. Before she can inquire about it, he lifts her into his arms and carries her to his bed, lying her down gently.

Sasuke maneuvers himself over her, dark eyes meeting light ones, passion evident in both. He keeps his body weight off Sakura by bracing it with one arm. His free hand gently strokes her face and smooths her hair.

The look in Sasuke's eyes as he peers down at her…Sakura can see the lust there, but there is something else…she sees a tenderness there she has never witnessed in his eyes ever before. It makes her heart thud hard.

Sasuke adjusts himself to align his lower half with Sakura's, never taking his eyes off hers. "It's not too late to change your mind," he offers.

"Never!" Sakura exclaims without hesitation, no doubt evident in her voice.

That's all Sasuke needs to hear. He braces himself with both arms, and thrusts into her.

Sakura sharply intakes a breath, too turned on to notice the brief pain. Sasuke holds there to give her body time to adjust to him, but she quickly lets him know she doesn't need it. "Wh-why did you stop?" she asks breathlessly.

Confident now that he isn't hurting her, Sasuke begins to drive into Sakura's body with zeal. She wraps her arms and legs tightly around him, mumbling and moaning her pleasure. Sasuke is enthralled more from her reaction than from the exquisite physical sensation. He moves faster and faster, pressing his body into hers and kissing her mouth and neck furiously.

Sakura's excitement builds until she throws back her head once more, calling out her lover's name..."Sasuke…Sasuke…"

"Oh, God," he rumbles into her neck.

As her pleasure increases, Sakura begins to whimper, and pant with ardor.

"You feel so good," Sasuke declares. "Sakura…Oh, Sakura…"

Sakura thrills at hearing Sasuke call her name. But then…he does something even _more_ exciting. He snakes one of his hands into the tight space between them and begins to rub her clitoris in circles. She wails his name and removes her hands from his back to grip the sheets beneath her. She arches her back as a sensual tightness grows in her abdomen.

Sasuke notes how fantastic she feels, and her responses to him are so erotic, he can barely hold on. But he wants to make sure _she_ gets there first.

Sasuke reaches his fastest pace inside Sakura, and begins to rub her sensitive knob furiously. He begins to chant her name, and she echoes him with his own. Within moments, he feels her insides grip and release him in repetition, signaling that she has reached her apogee. She babbles incoherently in near-silence, half holding her breath, her face contorting so much from the ecstasy that it resembles pain. That sends him over the edge, with thunder rolling out from deep within his chest.

Sasuke collapses on top of Sakura, breathing heavily. "Sakura," he croons into her neck. "Sasuke," she replies, stroking his hair. After a moment, he lifts his head to gaze at her face. There are tears in her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. Moved, he wipes them away gently, looking into her eyes with an uncharacteristic softness.

"Sasuke, I love you," Sakura comments sincerely, stroking his face, noticing and thoroughly appreciating the warmth in his eyes.

"You're mine," Sasuke says seriously.

Sakura smiles. "I've _always_ been yours."

Sasuke returns her smile…and bends to her ear to whisper, "And I am yours."

Any doubt Sakura had previously had about Sasuke's feelings for her vanish instantly. That admission is proof enough for her. She knows it's as close to a love confession as she'll ever get from him, and she couldn't be more grateful for it. She squeezes him tightly onto her, his head still resting in the crook of her neck. She continues to stroke his hair and back, smiling in contented bliss.

After a few moments, Sasuke raises his head to look into Sakura's eyes again. "Say, why don't we go get cleaned up? We can both fit in my shower. Then…" He looks shy for the first time ever—"we can get some sleep."

Sakura grins at the thought of getting to hold Sasuke all night long, and is elated that he _wants_ her to.

"That sounds great," she answers with a grin. He smiles back at her before rising and helping her to do the same, heading for his shower, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Special Treatment: SakuSasu

The early morning sun's rays fill Sasuke's bedroom, rousing Sakura from the best sleep she ever had. Her nude body is still holding an equally-nude Sasuke close, her head on his chest, her left arm wrapped around his middle.

"Are you finally awake?" asks Sasuke softly. Sakura smiles into his chest. "How long have _you_ been up?"

"A couple of hours. But you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I like watching you sleep." He gives her a small but warm smile. Sakura's _own_ smile grows. She couldn't be happier.

"Hey," Sasuke begins. "There's something I want to try." Lowering his voice seductively, he completes his thought. " _I think you'll like it."_

Sakura lifts her head to meet his eyes and gives him a sexy smile. "Well, then… _what are you waiting for?"_

At that, Sasuke jerks the blankets off them and rolls on top of Sakura. He starts kissing her passionately, immediately spiking her libido and causing his member to stiffen.

He moves his mouth from her lips, kissing down her neck…her chest…her belly…and finally, right in the sweet spot.

Between her legs, his tongue... hot…wet…intensely pleasurable. _Sasuke…_

She calls out his name. Delighted in her response, Sasuke begins to lick and suck at her, making her pant and utter unintelligible words of love and lust. It's a sensuous melody to his ears.

Sasuke then inserts two fingers into Sakura's body and begins to pump in and out, his mouth focusing on her sensitive button. Her panting gets heavier as she approaches critical mass, fisting her hands in Sasuke's hair. She repeats his name in broken syllables. This excites him so much, he nears his own peak without even being touched.

Before long, Sakura arcs her back, and—unlike the night before— _wails_ Sasuke's name loudly as she clamps repeatedly around his fingers.

It drives Sasuke wild. _He wants her_ now. But he intends to give her time to calm down before making love again. So he lets her go and lies back down on his back beside her, ignoring the raised rod at his midsection.

"That…that…that…" Sakura stammers, out of breath. "That was amazing. Wow. Just…wow."

Sasuke smiles with pride.

"Sasuke," Sakura opens after regaining her breath, "Would you mind…would you like…would you enjoy it if…I mean, I would like to…" She doesn't know quite how to say it.

"What is it, Sakura? Go ahead and spit it out! Don't get shy on me _now…"_

"Well…I…would you like it if I did _that_ to _you?"_

Sasuke leans his face near to Sakura's ear. "You can do anything you want to me," he rumbles.

She thereupon rolls on top of him and begins to kiss down his neck, chest, and stomach just as he had done to her. But she stalls when she reaches his maleness, not knowing how to _do it right._ She wants to do this for him, but she is afraid she will not be able to please him as he had her. She's nervous.

"It's ok, Sakura," says Sasuke understandingly. "You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I don't _want_ you to."

"No, it's not that!" she says, looking up at him. "I'm…I'm just kinda nervous. I just don't know if I can…make you feel like you just made _me_ feel."

Sasuke chuckles lightly. "Trust me, Sakura, I will enjoy it. There's really no way to screw this up." His eyes narrow. " _Unless you bite me…"_

Now it's Sakura's turn to chuckle. "Never!" she proclaims with a smile, more confident since Sasuke put her at ease.

Without further ado, she engulfs him with her mouth.

Sasuke groans, molding his head hard into his pillow. "God, Sakura, that feels _incredible!"_

Excited by Sasuke's pleasure in her current activity, Sakura starts pumping her mouth up and down, slowly to start.

Sasuke takes hold of Sakura's hair, moaning and "mmm'ing."

"Sakura…"

Feeling his excitement, hearing him speak her name in passion, it motivates Sakura to be bolder. She speeds up, and begins to lick and suck with her strokes.

"S-S-Sakura…Sakura…God, Sakura…"

Sakura's thrilled at her success at pleasing Sasuke, but it's also turning _her_ on again.

Then, Sasuke calls her name in long, drawn out syllables as he reaches his zenith.

Sakura immediately withdraws and spits in the floor, nearly gagging. "I-I'm sorry," she says, embarrassed. Sasuke laughs. "Don't worry, Sakura, from what I hear, NO woman swallows that stuff. Frankly, I don't blame them. Please don't feel bad. You just made _me_ feel absolutely _fantastic!"_

Sakura wipes her mouth and smiles. She was happy that she was able to please him so much.

"Let's go get cleaned up, Sakura. You can use my toothbrush, and I have mouthwash too. After that we have to get ready to go to the Hokage's office…" He gives her a devious smile, his eyelids lowered, "But when we get back from our mission, there's something _else_ I want to try…"

"Something else?" Sakura inquires "What else _is_ there?"

"There are lots of ways to make love. The one I want to try is a bit crude, though. I mean, even it's _name_ is crude! I'll understand if you don't want to do it that way."

Sakura smiles deviously. "I don't know what you're talking about...but... _I_ _t sounds like fun!"_

Sasuke gives Sakura a charming but sexy smile.

"Oh, and I have a favor to ask…please don't tell Naruto I couldn't hold my liquor any better than he did. I'd never hear the end of it from that loudmouth."

Sakura laughs. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"


	4. Chapter 4 the waterfall

Hinata stands outside Naruto's apartment. After digging up some courage, she knocks. Naruto answers the door. There he stands, tall and built, wearing only a towel. Ringlets of water trickle over his muscles from his wet hair, steam rising from his freshly-washed skin. Hinata's mouth goes dry as her lips part in awe. Her cheeks flush with desire. She so longs to touch, she unconsciously begins to raise a hand.  
She catches herself just in time.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" inquires an oblivious Naruto.

Hinata does the only thing she can think of to do in a situation like this. She _runs._ "I-I—I just need some air!" she mutters over her shoulder on her way out of the building. "I'll wait for you outside!"

* * *

"So where is everyone else?" asks Naruto once he joins Hinata in front of his apartment building.

"Th-they will be meeting us at the Hokage's office. I just came to get you to make sure you didn't oversleep. You did drink a lot last night."

Naruto bows his head, not remembering a thing from that night. But he thanks Hinata, and the duo walk side by side to their destination. He and Hinata are the first to arrive at the Hokage's building. Naruto takes this opportunity to ask Hinata an embarrassing question that he just _has_ to have the answer to.

"Hinata…um…I gotta ask you something. It's kinda embarrassing, but I have to know."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Damn, I got a headache. That doesn't help. Anyway…uh…I really don't remember much from last night after about my third shot. Did I…I mean…did I _behave_ myself? Do I…need to apologize to anyone? I do seem to remember Sakura trying to sock me for some reason…what did I _do_ last night? What did I _say?_ Please tell me the ugly truth. Whatever I did wrong, I gotta make right again, ya know?"

Hinata smiles warmly. "You were a little drunk, but not out of hand. You didn't offend anyone other than Sakura, and she's just…well…kinda easy to tick off. I'm sure she's forgotten all about it by now. Don't give it another thought!"

Naruto smiles. "Thanks, Hinata. I'd kind of like to know what the hell I did to Sakura to make her want to punch me...but don't tell me! If she's forgotten it, it doesn't really matter, and I don't need something else to worry about."

"You really didn't do anything wrong, Naruto. Please believe me."

Naruto smiles at her again, satisfied with her answers. He puts the night before behind him, and walks with Hinata into the Hokage's office.

"Your assignment," says the Hokage, "is to go to the Aikiri falls for five days while a dignitary from the Land Hidden in the Grass travels here. They do not have the manpower to keep him safe, and because of his progressive ideas, he has made powerful enemies who still believe in the old ways. There is a real possibility of an ambush at some point along the way, both on the way here and on the on the way back. And the dignitary will be here in Konoha for a whole day to discuss his reform ideas with me and the Council. That's why you'll be stationed at the falls for five days. Time enough for him to get here, discuss his policy reforms, and get back. I already have two Jonin meeting the man in The Grass to escort him here, but his enemies could come from anywhere surrounding the path they will be taking. That's where you guys come in, as well as the other support teams I'm sending in other directions to ensure no one gets to our guy by taking another path around. Hinata, your Byakugan will be particularly useful for this mission for obvious reasons. Sasuke, Naruto, you will be the muscle, as usual. Sakura, your medical ninjutsu could be a lifesaver here. Sai, your aerial ability could give advance warning of an attack. And Shikamaru, you will lead this mission as a strategist. Your ability to completely immobilize an enemy with your shadow jutsus is an asset, too. Now, if there aren't any questions, you may depart as soon as you've all gathered your things. That's all. Good luck!"

* * *

The six companions set up camp when they reach their destination. They scout the land in all directions, then make a fire and visit with each other over grilled fish. When the hour grows late, they all turn in after a final sweep of the area.

Naruto wakes from his slumber to a small sound. It's the tent zipper. He looks up to see Hinata exiting. _Must have to use the bathroom,_ he thinks, and closes his eyes again. Before long, though, he begins to worry. _She should have been back by now…what is she doing?_

 _I hope she didn't run into any trouble…_

That's it. He gets up and sets out to find Hinata, afraid she may be hurt.

He searches in a wide circle around the tent, softly calling her name so as not to wake the others. He receives no answer, and decides to trudge deeper into the forest in front of the tent, the most likely place he thinks she would be. He ends up on a hill overlooking the Aikiri falls.

There in the river, up to her waist in water and tilting her head back into the waterfall, is Hinata. _Naked._

Her long, black locks frame her delicate face. Her slender arms hover over her head, her daintly hands maneuvering through her wet hair. Water trickles like liquid fingers over two perfect breasts. She glistens in the moonlight like something out of a dream.

Naruto is struck. His lips part as his heart begins to thud and his manhood stands at attention.

 _I shouldn't be looking,_ he thinks to himself while gaping at the beauty before his eyes. _I REALLY shouldn't be looking!_ But he is frozen in place. The sight before him is mesmerizing.

Finally, he gets hold of himself. _What the hell is_ wrong _with me?! Move it!_ Ultimately, the order reaches his feet and he tears himself away to head back to the tent.

* * *

Hinata quietly reenters the tent, softly zipping the door shut. She walks over to her sleeping bag, and climbs inside. Naruto, anything but sleepy now, watches her intently, ready to fake being asleep at any moment. He can't help but think how lovely she looks, her eyes closed for sleep, her wet hair spilling all around her.

 _I want to touch her…I wonder how it would feel to kiss her…_

He stares at her lips, slightly parted as she breathes. The waterfall image floods his mind. _God, I can't get that picture out of my head…what the hell is wrong with me? This is HINATA for crying out loud! She deserves more respect than this! Even Pervy Sage wouldn't have peeped at_ her _! I am so going to Hell._

Naruto tears his eyes from Hinata's now-sleeping form, feeling ashamed of himself. He tells himself to forget about it and go to sleep…but the flagpole is raised, which is impossible to ignore. He knows he'll never get to sleep unless he does something about it. _But I CAN'T do THAT,_ he thinks, immediately discarding his first thought to go off and masturbate to the memory of the waterfall scene he witnessed. _Geez, how creepy can I GET?_

In frustration, he gets up and sneaks out—to take a dip in the same cold water he spied Hinata in earlier.

Hinata's eyes open when she hears the tent zipper. She watches Naruto leave, and wonders where he is going in the middle of the night. _He must have to pee,_ she rationalizes. With that, she closes her eyes again, trying to get to sleep. But knowing Naruto will be back any minute, she can't relax. She waits for his return.

Meanwhile, Naruto wades into the icy water in only his trunks, waiting for his hard-on to go away. He tries desperately to think of something—anything—but Hinata. A very _naked_ Hinata. It's proving difficult. He starts to recall battles to keep the exciting image out of his head. It takes a while, but finally, between the cold water and memories of fights, his body relaxes. He heads back to the tent, now able to sleep. Or at least he thinks so.

Hinata, however, is beginning to worry by now. Naruto has been gone too long for just a pee break. She is about to get up and go search for him when she hears the zipper again. Relief washes over her. When Naruto enters, though, Hinata notices that his hair is wet. _Did he fall in the river? Is that why he took so long to return?_ But whatever the case, he was back now, so she could finally relax and go to sleep.

Naruto slips back inside his sleeping bag, deliberately avoiding looking over at Hinata. He turns away from her and begins to count—a trick he learned from an insomniac he once met to clear your mind and allow you to sleep. He didn't need the sheep, just the numbers. Eventually, it works and he falls asleep.

Naruto wakes just before dawn, erotic dreams of Hinata racing through his mind. _She's the sweetest girl I ever met. How can I do this to her? I have to stop this!_

He chances a glance in her direction. _She looks like an angel. I just…want to protect her. I never, ever want to see her hurt. I have to get a hold of myself before *I* end up being the one to hurt her._

Sleep at this point is out of the question. He slips out of bed, keeping his back to the gang so as not to reveal the lump in his britches should anyone awaken, and heads outside to start a fire.

Hinata hears the zipper again. Realizing that morning will be upon them shortly, she takes this opportunity to be alone with Naruto. She gets up and heads outside.

"Hinata!" exclaims a shocked and suddenly panicking Naruto, quickly lowering the backpack he's holding in front of his crotch. "Y-you shouldn't be up! It's too early! Wh-why don't you go back to bed?"

Hinata smiles. "I'm not sleepy. I'm used to getting up early. Would…would you like some tea?" She holds his eyes despite her usual blush.

Naruto thinks that's a great idea. Keep her busy and distracted until the evidence of his perversion is gone.

By the time the tea is ready, Naruto has calmed down. He enjoys talking with Hinata, and just being near her. Then she accidentally spills her tea all over her lap. Naruto rushes to her aid, pulling a cloth from his pack and dabbing up the wetness as best he can without thinking. "Well, I'm afraid that's the best I can do," he says, "I hope you brought a change of…" He looks up from her lap and the closeness of her face chokes off his words. He stares into her eyes, his heart beating fast, desperately wanting to kiss her. She stares back at him, just as intensely, her cheeks redder than usual.

 _Uh-oh. Now what? SAY SOMETHING, YOU BAKA! SHE WILL FIND YOU OUT AND THEN SHE'LL HATE YOU!_

Much to his relief, he hears the tent zipper. The sun had come up without his realizing it, and now everyone else was getting up.

 _I'm saved! God, that was close!_

"OK, now that breakfast is out of the way, let's get down to business," says Shikamaru. "Sasuke, you and I will head north and check things out there; Naruto, you and Hinata check out the south. Sai, you patrol the east and west from the sky. Sakura, you stay here and defend the center. If anyone encounters an enemy, send off a flare and whoever is free will come to help. We'll all meet back here in an hour. Agreed, everyone?"

"Hai!" they all say in unison. Then they all head off, save Sakura who is stationed at the base camp.

Naruto now wants to spend every possible moment with Hinata, but at the same time worries he'll say or do something stupid and give himself away. The last person in the world he wants thinking poorly of him is her.

 _Even if I_ do _deserve it._

But he can't help be glad he was being paired up with Hinata, despite his fears.

* * *

"I'm not complaining or anything, Shikamaru, but…" Sasuke begins. "Why did you team with me? I mean I usually get stuck with that irritating Naruto."

Shikamaru thinks for a moment before answering. "Well…the two of you are both the muscle of the team. It only makes sense for Hinata and I to each have that strength with us during our scouting missions in case something happens."

Sasuke accepts the answer as reasonable and inquires no further. But Shikamaru has something else to add. "But," he says, "there's also another reason. I thought it wouldn't do any harm to let Hinata and Naruto spend some time alone together."

Sasuke is surprised that Shikamaru would think so romantically for such a seemlngly UNromantic guy, much less _tell him about it._ He wonders why he did either. But since it doesn't really concern him, he lets it go and continues with the look-out mission.

* * *

"Well, have you seen anything yet, Hinata?" Naruto asks mildly. He feels so happy and content to be walking side-by-side with her, but more than that, he is grateful that the lusty thoughts and images of her seem to be gone. At least for the time being. Now he can just enjoy her company as they search their assigned area.

"No, not yet. Just animals and birds. But maybe you should go into Sage Mode to check for unfamiliar chakra?" She blushes, feeling like she was giving Naruto orders. To her relief, he doesn't take it that way.

"You got it!" He enters Sennin mode and looks all around, but sees nothing. "There's no one out there anywhere that I can sense. I think this area is clear. We can go back now if you want." He returns to normal.

"W-well…actually…I…uh…"

"What is it, Hinata? Don't be shy, tell me!" He smiles genuinely at her, finding her shyness that he once thought weird adorable.

"Well, it's just that…we don't have to go back for a while yet, and…well I'm sorta hungry now, and I just thought…I thought if you were too, I could make some ramen for us. I have everything I need for it in my pack, though it's just cup ramen. It's not as good as Ichiriku's."

Naruto is delighted that she actually wants to stay with him long enough to prepare and eat ramen—together.

"I can never turn down ramen, no matter where it comes from!" He beams at her, and she responds in kind.

"C-could you maybe start a fire for me? I'm really not that good at it. But I will be happy to make the ramen for you!" She blushes again, embarrassed that she came off so eager.

Naruto doesn't notice, being the dimwit he is about girls. But he builds the fire happily-not for the ramen, but for the opportunity to spend more time alone with Hinata. Every time he looks at her…his heartbeat picks up. He can't help notice and admire her loveliness. His "evil" thoughts have gone for the moment, and the 'nude photo' he has stored in his mind is keeping itself out of his conscious thoughts for the time being. He is grateful. _Maybe it's gone for good now, and I can go back to being someone Hinata can respect. Not to mention myself. I sure hope so._

Ramen finally ready, the pair begins to eat. They spend so much time talking and laughing instead of eating though, that their noodles get cold before they can finish.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I've been talking so much I've kept you from eating your meal. It's gone cold now. I apologize." Her face turns downward, feeling like a nuisance just boring Naruto to death and causing him to have to eat cold ramen. Nontheless, she can't regret it, for these 'mistakes' on her behalf have given her more time alone with Naruto. Little does she know he has been thinking the same thing.

Naruto offers her a warm smile. "Don't you worry about that, Hinata! I like ramen even when it's cold, and I _certainly_ don't mind having you here for company!"

Hinata smiles widely at that, happy knowing that Naruto enjoys being with her.


	5. Chap5 tortured confession, forest liason

The next night is a repeat of the one before. Naruto can't keep Hinata-breasts out of his mind. Once he's certain everyone else is asleep, he sneaks off to the river again. Hinata, who is not yet lost in slumber, notices. Once again, about the time she's ready to go look for him, he returns. His hair is wet again. She finds it curious, but dismisses the mystery from her mind. He's back; that's all that matters.

The next morning, everyone takes off again after breakfast to patrol their respective areas.

Naruto can't keep his eyes off Hinata. He keeps rambling about this and that, giving himself excuses to be staring at her. Once, his arm brushes hers, and his words are choked off mid-sentence. He scrambles for something to say, his heart pounding wildly.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asks with concern.

"O-Oh, it's n-nothing. I just…I just forgot what was I going to say, is all."

Hinata seems satisfied with that answer, and Naruto breathes a sigh of relief. _How am I going to survive this mission?!_ he thinks in frustration.

Finally, it's bedtime again. Naruto gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach, knowing what he'll be thinking about in his sleeping bag, just a couple of feet from Hinata. He gets in bed anyway, deliberately keeping his back turned to Hinata. _It doesn't help._

Once again, Naruto slips out and heads for the river. This time, though, a worried Hinata decides to follow him.

* * *

Just before Naruto reaches the river, he hears a _snap_ and halts in his tracks. Whipping around, he calls out, "Who's there?"

Silence.

"I know you're there! Come out now or I'll force you out with my kunai!" He aims his ninja tool towards a tree several feet away.

Hinata steps out from behind it, her head bowed.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto's heart starts to race at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just…this is the third night in a row you've slipped out like this and I was worried something might be wrong." She looks up at him. "A-are you alright?"

Naruto thinks how beautiful her face is, contorted in concern. He notices her silky-looking hair cascading all around her features, her starry silver eyes, her cherry lips… _and those breasts._

Something in him snaps. He rushes her, pinning her hard to the tree she had been hiding behind and kisses her fervently. His hardness digs into Hinata's middle.

Hinata is overwhelmed. This is quite unexpected—but it's an excitement unlike anything she has ever experienced before. She melds to his body and returns his kiss.

Then, Naruto's hand…sliding down Hinata's neck over her summer top and grasping her right breast. She breaks the kiss to suck in an aroused breath and rolls her head back into the tree, emitting a low growl of pleasure.

Naruto groans into her ear. He's never been so turned on in his life. Hinata feels so damn _good!_

Suddenly, Naruto drops his hand. "What am I doing?" he pleads huskily. "What the _hell_ am I doing?!" He shoves off Hinata. Turning his back to her, he lowers his head. "Forgive me, Hinata." He starts walking off.

"N-Naruto!" cries Hinata. "Wh-where are you going?"

Naruto stops and turns his head to the side. "To the river." He begins to walk away again.

"B-but why? Please don't go! It's ok, really!"

Naruto stops and whirls around to face Hinata again, a pained look on his face. "No, it's NOT ok, Hinata! I just _attacked_ you! How can you say it's ok?! I mean, Christ, Hinata! I was ready to _take_ you just now! Right here, in the forest, _on the ground!_ Like a goddamn wild animal! I am _supposed_ to be a gentleman! Obviously, I am not. I am a _bad guy,_ Hinata! You should stay away from me!" With those frustrated and self-loathing words, he turns his back to her and starts walking.

"Stop! Please stop, Naruto! You're not a bad guy because you want me…I mean—"

He faces her again and interrupts her. "Oh yeah?!" he spits out angrily, raising his voice. "Well there's something you just don't know about me, Hinata. A few days ago, I went looking for you after you left the tent in the middle of the night. And I found you, alright! I saw you in the waterfall. Naked. And I just stood there staring like a common pervert! Oh, and it gets worse! Once I finally managed to force myself to leave, I couldn't erase the picture in my mind. I've continued to peep _after the fact_! So tell me, Hinata, _what do you think of me now?!"_

Disgusted with himself, Naruto whips back around and begins to trudge off.

Hinata flies after him, tears in her eyes from seeing the pain he was causing himself over an obvious accident and the way it naturally affected him. She crushes into his back, encircling his chest with her arms. "Naruto, please stop torturing yourself! You're not a bad guy! I know who you are! You're a _wonderful_ person! And I swear, I don't mind that you saw…I'm actually… _grateful!_ I mean…did you hear me complaining a minute ago? Naruto, honestly, if I had known that that was all it would take to turn your head, I would have shown you _myself_ , a long time ago!"

Naruto's mouth falls open. "What?"

"Naruto…I love you. That means I _want_ you too." Her cheeks are pink now, but she doesn't care.

Naruto turns around in her arms. He meets her glossy eyes. "Y-you do? Then...you don't…think I'm a creep?"

Hinata smiles up at him. "Not at all. But I do agree that you were a little like an animal…"

Naruto's head tilts down.

She lifts it back it up to make eye contact and whispers, "Do it again."

That does it. Naruto pulls her tightly into him, landing a crushing kiss to her lips. Then he moves his hands up to stroke her hair, marveling at the smooth finish. Hinata rubs his back, exhilarated by all this close contact with the object of her affection.

Naruto asks for entrance into Hinata's mouth with a tug on her bottom lip. She welcomes him inside and their tongues dance together, fueling their joint desire.

Then Naruto tightens his fists in Hinata's hair and pulls her head back, breaking the kiss and making Hinata gasp. He descends on her neck with his mouth, hungrily kissing and licking and sucking.

Hinata begins to pant as heat rushes through her body.

Naruto's breathing is heavy and ragged. His mind is filled with the strawberry scent of Hinata's hair, the delicate floral taste of her silky skin, the soft, warm feel of her body against his.

Hinata runs her hands through Naruto's hair, as she had so longed to do, and revels at the feel of it-and Naruto doesn't exactly mind it, either.

Then Naruto stops devouring Hinata's neck to walk her backwards into the tree they had braced against earlier.

Naruto quickly reclaims Hinata's lips and begins to speedily unbutton her blouse. In seconds, it's undone. He takes hold of a breast in each hand, kneading her flesh over her bra. Hinata begins to moan into his mouth, causing Naruto to do the same in response. Then he slides her top down her arms and off her body, breaking their kiss for air. Panting, he pulls her forward to reach the straps behind her back. It's quickly unfastened and the garment removed.

Naruto takes a moment to admire Hinata's heaving chest before taking a bare mound in each hand, massaging them both and running his thumbs over her nipples. Hinata whines in pleasure, spurring him on.

Naruto feels like his skin will melt any minute. Seeing Hinata's excitement under his ministrations enhances his own pleasure further.

Next, Naruto crouches down to make his face level with Hinata's bosom. He encircles a breast with his mouth and begins to suckle her nipple as he pleasures the other breast with his fingers. Hinata cries out his name. Lightning shoots through his body.

He lets go of her and stands, tearing his shirt off. He begins to push forward into Hinata, but her hand on his arm arrests his movement. He looks puzzled, but quickly realizes she is _ogling_ him. He takes her hand, thinking she may be afraid to make a move of her own, and places it over his heart.

Hinata doesn't hesitate now. She runs both hands across Naruto's stomach, chest, and arms, drinking him in. But she soon misses the feel of his body against hers. She pulls him into her, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back. The frontal skin-on-skin contact sends hot electricity through them both.

Suddenly, Naruto takes hold of Hinata's bottom with both hands and lifts her up, wrapping her legs around him. Hinata gasps at the feel of his member pressing against her core through her shorts. Naruto growls lowly in her ear, "Oh God, Hinata…"

His breath in her ear, speaking her name in that tone, the feel of his skin beneath her fingers, his hardness pressed into the most sensitive part of her body…Hinata feels like she'll come unglued at any time.

Then Naruto starts _grinding._ Hinata rolls her head back onto the tree, whimpering. Naruto closes his eyes, relishing the noises Hinata is making and reveling in the sensations rocking his body.

After a few moments, Naruto releases Hinata, standing her back up on shaky legs. Without a pause, he yanks down her shorts, and she unthinkingly kicks out of them. Then he takes her hand and places it on the waistband of his own pants. Hinata takes the hint, and pulls the britches down, too excited now to be embarrassed.

Naruto pushes in close to Hinata's body again, one hand next to her head on the tree for support, the other in her hair. He starts kissing her heavily. Momentarily, he discontinues the kiss and slides his 'hair-hand' over her breasts, across her stomach, and between her legs over the cloth. He feels the warm dampness there, and ends the kiss to moan into her ear. Hinata instinctively presses into his hand, breathily murmuring his name. " _Naruto…"_

"Oh, Hinata," he rasps.

In his gluttony for her, Naruto rapaciously wrenches down Hinata's panties. She sucks in an excited breath and discards the undergarment. Naruto immediately slithers his hand down to her wanton sex, sweeping a finger along her sepal in long, slow strokes. She cries out in pleasure. Her wet heat is intoxicating, as are the sounds she makes.

Wanting yet more, Naruto intrudes into her body with two fingers, thrusting in and out. Hinata almost loses it. She cries out his name, almost making _him_ come undone. "You feel amazing," he utters gruffly.

Soon, Naruto is ready to proceed further. He wraps both his arms around Hinata, and whisks her off her feet and to the ground, bracing himself above her with a hand on each side of her head. Hinata wraps her arms around him, delighted that this was actually happening.

Breathing heavily, Naruto quickly discards his boxers. He holds himself close to Hinata, his manhood resting atop her pelvic region and stomach. Her breathing becomes more ragged, matching his own. He pulls back, preparing to take the plunge, when Hinata speaks up. "Wait," she utters. "I—I want to touch you…"

Naruto smiles, and lifts up enough to give her room to snake an arm between them. She takes hold of the stiff cylinder, and begins to manipulate it, inflamed by the feel of his want for her. Naruto grunts his enjoyment. Soon, however, it gets to be too much. He doesn't want to release just yet. He moves her hand, tossing it over his back to greet her other arm there, and readies himself for entry. He meets her eyes once again. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asks brusquely. "There's no going back…"

"I never wanted anything more," she replies honestly.

Naruto pushes in. He groans as Hinata rapidly fills her lungs with air in shock and pleasure, paying no mind to the glancing pain. Naruto pauses to savor the feeling of being inside her. Hinata, however, feels frenzied. "Why did you stop?" she asks breathlessly. Naruto gives her a sexy smile, and pulls back. He glides back in, then out, then in again. The stimulation is otherworldly; he could not describe it in words if he wanted to. He rumbles lowly. Hinata squeezes her eyes shut in bliss, digging her nails into Naruto's back, mumbling in broken syllables.

Naruto thrusts faster and harder, making Hinata cry out loud. She feels a tightness in her belly getting denser and stronger, and she knows something even more amazing than this is coming. Naruto, higher than he's ever felt before, knows the end will come soon. But he wants to bring Hinata into the clouds before himself.

Now it's _his_ turn to snake a hand between them. He finds her sensitive protuberance, and rotates it while he continues his lovemaking. Hinata begins to purr his name, getting progressively louder as they go. Naruto can't believe what a thrill it is to hear her call his name out in pleasure from what he's doing to her. It intensifies his zest for their carnal activity.

Soon, Naruto feels the pressure reaching almost to the summit and slows his pace. He resumes kissing Hinata's lips and neck. "God, Hinata. I've never felt so incredible. No one but you could do this to me."

Hinata's heart flips at his words, and her energized body responds. She shouts Naruto's name as she reaches her zenith. Her womanhood clamps around Naruto repeatedly, the tight ball in her stomach uncurling in warm waves. That's all Naruto needs to go over the edge. _He_ cries out _her_ name as he finishes, and lets go of her center to sweep her lovely hair from her face.

Limpid liquid lines the lady's lower lids as Naruto peers deeply into her eyes. "Hinata," he says tenderly as he strokes her face, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long for me. I've…Well...I've been afraid of how I feel for you. But...I'm not afraid anymore. The truth is…I love you, Hinata. I want to stay by your side, always."

The look in his eyes is so sincere, and his words so sweet and longed-for, Hinata can no longer hold back her tears. She weeps softly in heartbreaking bliss. Naruto wipes the tears away and holds her tightly, smoothing her hair.

"I love you so much, Naruto," she says, choked up with emotion. "Ever since the day I met you, before we even entered the Academy. And I'll never stop."

Naruto smiles gently, and declares softly, " _Neither will I."_

The pair lies there for a while, silently cuddling and enjoying the feel of their bodies still being joined into one. Finally, Naruto speaks. "Ya know, Hinata…as wonderful as this is—and believe you me, it's _beyond_ wonderful—the sun will be up soon. I don't know about you, but I'd really rather we not be discovered out here like this by _any_ of the others."

Hinata grins. "You're right. I guess we should get cleaned up and dressed then."

With that, the pair go for a brief swim, then redress and head back to camp. This time, Narutlo holds Hinata's hand all the way back. Neither had ever felt so satisfied, so complete, so euphoric.

They reenter the tent while everyone else is still sleeping, the morning star still slumbering too. Naruto unzips his sleeping back, and motions for Hinata to get in. "But…what about _them?"_ she asks quietly, motioning to the prone bodies covering the floor. Naruto smiles. "It's ok. They won't tease us. They're our friends, they will be happy for us. Besides…I don't care what anyone else thinks anyway. You're mine now, and I want the whole world to know it! Now let's go to bed until dawn breaks. I haven't had enough of holding you."

Hinata, tickled at his loving words, slips into his bag, and he follows. They cuddle closely, warm from head to toe from more than coverings or body heat. _I'll never have to be alone again,_ thinks Naruto. Hinata is too happy to have a single wish in life anymore. She finally has Naruto. It's more than enough.

A not-so-asleep-as-he-seems Shikamaru thinks to himself, _Who'd have thought just a few days of letting them work alone together would turn out so well?_ He smiles into his pillow. He's happy for his friends.

* * *

The next morning, everyone wakes to find Hinata in Naruto's sleeping bag. They all act like they don't notice. The only person who might cajole them about it would be Sasuke, but even he remains silent, feeling he would be a hypocrite to tease his friend about something he himself just recently did.

Sakura makes some excuse to get Naruto and Hinata out of earshot of the others, and happily congratulates the pair, who accept her sentiments joyously.

Sasuke, however, does not let on that anything unusual has happened between him and Sakura, which is pretty much what she expected. Nonetheless, he goes out of his way to sit closely by her, speaking more to her than to anyone else. She is more than pleased.

Hinata and Shikamaru notice the special attention Sasuke is paying to Sakura. The only two who don't are Sai, who doesn't really understand relationships, and Naruto, who is not too bright or observant—and is currently preoccupied with his _own_ affair. No one makes comment on either of the two new couples.

The team rounds up their things, and head back to Konoha. Their five days are up.

After they all reach the Leaf, the team reports to the Hokage. Their mission was an uneventful success.


	6. Chapter 6 At the Hot Springs

It's near closing time at the public baths, so Hinata and Sakura have their side all to themselves, as do Sasuke and Naruto on theirs.

"I'm really happy for you, Hinata," remarks Sakura. "I mean, you finally got your guy!"

Hinata grins. "Mmm," she responds. "But what about you and Sasuke? He seemed to be paying a lot of attention to you at the falls…anything going on _there?_ "

A usually-bold Sakura blushes, though it's hidden by the redness caused by the hot water. "You could say that," she says with a roguish smile. " _If you know what I mean."_

Hinata gives her pal a knowing smile with a hidden blush of her own. "Yeah, I think I do," she says. "Same here."

"I figured. That's fantastic, Hinata, I'm happy for you. But…Sasuke taught me… _things…_ and as embarrassing as it is to talk about, I would like to tell you what I know now for you and Naruto. I mean, your shy and Naruto is an ignoramous when it comes to women, so I'm pretty sure neither of you will even think of these things, much less try them. Think you can handle it? Assuming *I* can, of course!"

She chuckles nervously.

"Yes, please do," Hinata responds, bashful but interested. "I want to please Naruto in every way possible. If you can help with that…I can endure the discomfort. Please tell me what you know…"

Sakura breathes in deeply, closing her eyes, gathering her courage. Then she meets Hinata's eyes and bravely starts in.

"Well…uh…when I was in bed with Sasuke, he did something unexpected to me, and it felt _fantastic!_ He uh…er… _French kissed_ me… _down there."_

"Oh!" remarks an embarrassed Hinata. But she really wants to hear the _rest_ of the story. She's waiting for the part that will teach her what else she can do for Naruto.

"W-well," she asks shyly, "Wh-what…uh…what did you do to Sasuke that _he_ liked so much?"

Sakura pretends this conversation is easy. "Well…that intimate French kiss I told you about? Well…I sorta did the same thing to him. Trust me, if you do it for Naruto, I _guarantee_ you'll bring him to his knees!"

Forcing herself to be more courageous than she actually is, Hinata questions Sakura further. This is too important to her to back out of. It's for Naruto, after all.

"Um…" she begins, "That…well…I will definitely try it, but…I don't really know _how._ Could you…maybe… _tell_ me?" Her cheeks are fiery red now, and not just from the hot water. Her deeply personal question intensifies the rosiness on both their faces. But Sakura doesn't let that stop her from answering Hinata. She really wants to help her companion.

"Uh…well…" Sakura's mouth goes dry. It was one thing to give Hinata the basics, but _details?_ But for her friends' sakes, she decides to bite the bullet.

"Look," Sakura begins, "When you get… _down there…_ move your tongue around a lot, and…uh…crap, there's no delicate way to say this." She sighs, but continues quickly, before Hinata can react, just to get the discomfort out of the way fast. "Well, you just lick and suck on it like it's a piece of candy. Not too hard, though." Her face is tomato-red, but she doesn't look down. She keeps her composure, acting like this is a piece of cake.

"Oh…" utters Hinata, too thoughtful about Sakura's advice to remember to be embarrassed. " _I'll definitely have to try that next time,"_ she mutters to herself, almost inaudibly. Sakura hears, though, and smiles, mission accomplished.

 _Now to get the hell out of here!_ Sakura thinks to herself as she rises to get dressed.

* * *

"So," Sasuke says casually. "You and Hinata finally got together, huh? You know that girl has been chasing you since the Academy days?"

Naruto bows his head. "Yeah, I know. I mean I know _now._ I feel really bad for making her wait so long."

"Don't give it a second thought, Naruto. I'm sure _she_ hasn't, not since you slept together."

Naruto blanches. He realizes that everyone who was stationed at Aikiri falls knows, but for someone— _especially Sasuke_ —to come out and say it like that was just a little embarrassing. Naruto was relieved, however, that his brother-in-arms didn't tease him about it. He was half-expecting it ever since the morning the whole team woke to see the pair occupying the same sleeping bag at the same time.

"Well what about you and Sakura?" Naruto retorts, trying to take the heat off himself. "She's been chasing _you_ since the Academy days too!"

Sasuke snorts. "Shows what _you_ know, baka! For your information, you're not the _only_ one who's gotten lucky recently!" He smiles impishly at Naruto, pleased that he had beaten him to the experience.

"Ooooh!" Naruto sings out. He gives Sasuke a devilish grin.

"Don't give me that look! If that's how you're gonna be, I'm getting out. And here I was gonna give you some advice on how to drive Hinata crazy, too!" He begins to rise.

"Wait, Sasuke!" pleads a very interested and curious Naruto. "I'm sorry about that. Please go ahead and tell me what you were going to say."

Normally, the last person in the world Naruto would take advice from—especially about _this_ —is Sasuke. But he realizes how little he knows about women, and assumes Sasuke knows _everything._ There was simply no one else who could help him out. And pleasing Hinata was more important to him than salvaging his ego.

"Hmph." grunts Sasuke, full of himself from having won this unspoken "contest." However, he recognizes the fact that he so far hasn't said anything intimate or embarrassing. He plays it off cool as always, keeping his eyes up with a false confidence.

"Well," he begins, "It's actually pretty simple. You just…when you're kissing her…don't leave out her…uh… _private part."_ Sasuke wants to crawl under a rock now, but he doesn't dare let on to Naruto.

"Oh…" replies Naruto. "Is…is there any special technique I should use or something?" He's terribly embarrassed to ask such questions of _Sasuke_ —of all people—but he figures Sasuke _knows_ the most, and he wants to be able to give Hinata as much pleasure as possible. So he endures the embarrassment admirably, not letting on how difficult this is for him.

Sasuke groans. _Do I have to spell it out for him?_ he thinks in embarrassed frustration. _I guess it can't be helped. This is Naruto, after all. He doesn't know jack shit about girls. *Somebody's* got to teach him…guess I have no choice._

"Well…er…uh…" Sasuke clears his throat. He maintains a nonchalant expression, but all he really wants to do is run. "Y-you just…use your tongue on her like she's a lollipop and gently suck like you would a peppermint. You gotta be in the right place, though." _Well, I did it. It's out there now. The hard part is over._

"Right place?" asks an inquisitive and obviously interested Naruto.

Sasuke puts his head in his hands and sighs. _Why does he have to be such an idiot? Do I really have to tell him_ everything?

But he has to finish what he started before he can get out of here and go back home…to Sakura. Thus he answers Naruto, pretending not to be embarrassed.

"There is a small but extremely sensitive protrusion at the top of her intimate area. That's what you should focus on."

"Oh, that! Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I _read_ , ya know. And I already know she likes to be touched there."

"That's more than I wanted to know, Naruto. Really."

Naruto laughs, easing the tension in the room.

"Oh, one more thing," Sasuke courageously adds, "Use your fingers, too. At the same time. You know, uh… _inside."_

Naruto looks thoughtful for a moment. "Thanks, Sasuke. I appreciate your help." Naruto would normally _hate_ asking Sasuke for help with such a hush-hush topic, much less _thank_ him for it. But this is important, and Sasuke just gave him some really fantastic advice he can't wait to try out. He is too grateful to his friend to feel any discomfort at this point.

"Well," says Sasuke casually, "I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to get out."

"O-oh, yeah. Me too."


	7. Chap7 Special Treatment: NaruHina

Once at Naruto's apartment, the young man questions his guest. "Say, Hinata...Uh...What say you and I take a little _nap_?" He grins self-consciously, but takes nothing back.

"Oh!" declares Hinata with a wicked smile, realizing Naruto's intentions. "Of course!"

Once in bed, the clothes fly off in a hurry. Naruto and Hinata are both eager to try out on one another the techniques they each just learned, neither knowing the other had just received "lessons" about them.

Naruto kisses and licks down Hinata's prone, naked body. He hesitates at her belly button, unsure of himself. But if Sasuke—the ultimate Romeo—recommended this, it _must_ really work. With that thought, Naruto takes his chance.

He lowers his mouth to Hinata's groin and begins to lick and suck, just as Sasuke had instructed. Sure enough, Hinata responds heartily. "Oh, God," she says throatily.

Aroused himself by this activity-and Hinata's reaction to it-Naruto intensifies his lingual manipulation. Hinata whimpers his name haltingly. "Na—Na—Naru—Naruto…"

Remembering what else Sasuke suggested, Naruto enters Hinata's fleshy tunnel with two fingers and glides in and out without removing his mouth from her sensitive nodule.

Hinata begins to pants fiercely, bucking into Naruto's hand and making quite the indent on her pillow with her head. She grips the bedding beneath her until her knuckles turn white. She starts to chant his name, too breathless to string together every consonant and vowel of it. Her volume increases as she nears the summit.

Naruto groans into Hinata's body. The protuberance at his midsection solidifies like a cement post.

Then Hinata shrieks Naruto's name as she reaches her crescendo, her inner walls squeezing her man's fingers over and over. Naruto finds it an extremely erotic aphrodisiac.

Quite pleased that Sasuke's suggestion worked so well, the future Hokage then climbs up Hinata's body to face her. Blue pierces silver as Naruto smiles warmly, gratified at having been able to bring his lover such satisfaction.

Hinata's heaving chest soon settles as she regains her composure. "Th-that…was.. _fantastic!_ " she exclaims. "B-but…" She's not sure how to broach the subject.

"What is it?"

"I would like to…I mean if you like…I…"

"Whatever it is, Hinata, you can _tell *me*!"_

"Well, I just…I really want to…I want to return the favor you just did for me. I-I mean unless you don't think you would like it…"

"Huh? Oh. OH!" Understanding reaches through Naruto's thick head, and a new excitement is born.

He flops over onto his back with a grin. Hinata flings her body over his. She starts to crawl down him, but Naruto halts her movement with his hands on her shoulders. "Wait, Hinata…" he opens, "A-are…are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I didn't do that for you just now to get something in return…"

Hinata chuckles. "I know that, silly. I _want_ to do this for you. I want to make you feel as good as you just made _me_ feel."

"B-but…you might not like it. I mean…you might…you might think it's gross. God knows _*I*_ wouldn't want to do it!"

Hinata laughs heartily at that. "Of course not, silly, you're a MAN! And obviously not gay! But let me assure you, there is _nothing_ I find gross about you. In fact, I'm really looking forward to this." She smiles genuinely down at him, paying no mind to the scarlet tinge on her face.

Reassured, Naruto relaxes. "God, I love you," he whispers sincerely.

Hinata answers, "Now let me show you how much * _I*_ love _you_." She offers him a brief smile, then starts kissing down his body as he had done her. When she reaches her destination, however, she hesitates. She wishes to try out Sakura's teachings on Naruto, but she's a little insecure.

Naruto notices the pause. "It's ok to change your mind, Hinata. I won't be upset. I really don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Hinata pops her head up. "Oh, no, it's not like that! I just….well, I'm a little nervous. I've never done this before and…I'm concerned that I won't be good enough. Wh-what if you don't like it?"

Naruto reaches down to pet Hinata's hair. "Hinata, trust me, I will like it! There's no way you could _possibly_ disappoint me. Don't worry! Besides… _*I*_ didn't have any experience doing what I just did, either. But I didn't let that stop me, and look how it turned out!" He grins reassuringly down at her.

Hinata reflects Naruto's smile. Then, encouraged by his words, she takes him into her mouth.

Hinata's fiery orifice is juicy and spongy. Naruto groans at the feel of it encircling his most private body part.

Hinata is enticed to continue by Naruto's obvious enjoyment. She commences licking, sucking, and pumping as Sakura had advised.

Roles reversed, Naruto is now the one to tightly grasp the bedclothes beneath them. He breathes rapidly and begins panting her name. "Hi—Hinata…God, Hinata…"

Hinata feels the middle of her thighs twitch and her nipples harden from Naruto's reaction to her. She works at him more furiously.

Naruto frees the bedding from his grip to take hold of Hinata's hair, gently tugging two fistfuls of it as he croons her name again and again.

Hinata increases her speed and intensity in response, thoroughly enjoying Naruto's pleasure.

In time, Naruto gets close. Soon, he wails Hinata's name one last time, plucking her head from his body to finish outside her mouth, not wanting her to gag.

"Oh my God, Hinata. That was freaking incredible!"

Hinata grins up at him, happy and proud that she was able to give him such satisfaction.

"Well…" Naruto adds, "This is kind of embarrassing, but..I just made a mess. Lets's go get cleaned up! And then come back here. Don't worry, I'll change the shirts first." He smiles affectionately at Hinata, and she mirrors his expression.

They get up and head for the bathroom, holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8 Blind-sighted Fun

Sasuke follows Sakura into his house. Standing behind her, he wraps his arms around her stomach and lowers his head to the side of her face. "We're finally alone," he says throatily. It sends a hot shiver down Sakura's body. She leans her head back onto his shoulder and stretches her right arm around his neck.

Sasuke slides his hand up beneath Sakura's shirt to manipulate her breasts. He purrs into her ear. Sakura's respiration grows quicker and shallower.

Then Sasuke pulls back to strip the shirt off entirely, quickly removing Sakura's bra as well. He closes in on her body again and fondles her bare breasts, making sure her nipples don't get lonely. Sakura's temperature shoots up.

Sasuke presses firmly into Sakura's backside, his erect sex organ jabbing into her. He starts kissing her neck as he grabs hold of her skirt and jerks it down. Sakura starts panting like an overheated wolf.

Sasuke separates from Sakura's body long enough to strip off his pants, then holds her close again. She starts to turn around, but Sasuke places both his hands on her arms to still her.

"I think you'll like it this way," he rumbles in her ear.

"S-Sasuke…" fumbles Sakura, her voice dripping with desire.

Then Sasuke rips down Sakura's panties, making her cry out. He slips off his _own_ underwear and presses his stiffness against her bottom. She calls out his name.

Then Sasuke uses one of his hands between Sakura's thighs while the other plays with her breasts. Sakura feels like her legs are turning into gelatin.

"S-S-Sasuke," a breathless Sakura starts, "I—I want—I want to touch you."

"Next time," he whispers roughly, his voice deep with lust. It spreads electricity through Sakura's body.

Once again, Sasuke sweeps Sakura off her feet. He carries her to his bed. Sakura finally gets to look into Sasuke's face as he moves her. She strokes his hair and face lovingly as she peers into his hooded eyes.

Once at the bed, Sasuke gently flip-drops Sakura onto it, on her stomach. Sakura turns her head to the side to breathe. Sasuke then climbs onto her back, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Get up, Sakura," he demands wantonly.

Catching on, Sakura gets up on all fours. Sasuke wraps an arm around her middle and comments in a thick voice, "Yeah. Just like that."

His dictatorial attitude and sexy voice turn Sakura on. He is the only man who could even _get away with_ telling her what to do, much less make her _like_ it.

Not being able to see or touch Sasuke makes Sakura anxious with anticipation. She feels like she's tied up and blindfolded, unable to see the next move coming or make one of her own. It's an unexpected thrill.

Sasuke rubs Sakura's bare behind with one hand and gropes her breasts with the other. He groans, "You have a _perfect_ ass. And exceptional boobs, too."

Sakura smiles, glad that Sasuke approves.

Then, without warning, Sasuke bursts through Sakura's gates and she shouts his name. "Sasssukeee!"

"Oh, God, Sakura…"

Sasuke stimulates Sakura's sensitive spot between her legs as he drives in and out of her from behind, breathing heavily and rumbling with pleasure. Sakura's breathing approaches hyperventilation as she meets Sasuke's thrusts. She's quickly on the threshold. Sasuke starts pumping furiously and increases the pressure and speed he's applying to Sakura's bud.

Momentarily, Sakura shrieks Sasuke's name one more time as she reaches her finale. As the pressure waves squeeze around him, Sasuke howls, following Sakura into release.

Sasuke bends at the waist to stretch his upper body against Sakura's back and wraps his arm around her middle. He flops down sideways onto the bed, taking Sakura with him. Holding her close, their bodies still joined together, Sasuke dots her neck with kisses. "Sakura," he says softly, moving his arm from her belly to rub her arm. "Thank you…for...for loving me. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through."

Sakura wrestles herself free from Sasuke's body to turn and face him, staying very close. She smiles warmly at him and strokes his face. "Don't give it another thought, Sasuke," she replies. "You're here with me _now._ That's all that matters."

Sasuke returns Sakura's smile. He places his hand over Sakura's on his cheek and squeezes gently. "I think you're beautiful," he whispers, his serious but unusually warm eyes penetrating Sakura's.

Sakura's heart flutters. Sasuke didn't compliment _anyone,_ ever…and this one was a doozy! More importantly, it was just for _her._ Before she can reply, though, Sasuke captures her lips in a tender kiss.

Then he pulls his face back to ask, "How about a bath? It's no hot spring, but my tub is big enough for both of us, and the water gets pretty hot…"

Sakura thinks how romantic the idea is. Last time, they just took a shower, all business. In the tub, she could hold him close while soaking clean.

"That sounds wonderful," she answers with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9 The Indoor Waterfall

Hinata and Naruto wash their hair uneventfully. But when Naruto starts rubbing his sudsy sponge over his chest, Hinata can't help but stare. Her lips separate without thought as the area between her legs begins to tingle.

Naruto notices Hinata _looking._ With a devilish enjoyment, he starts to tease her. He slowly rubs soapy circles over his body with the squishy yellow rectangle. He watches Hinata watching _him._ The lusty look in her eyes makes his crotch stir.

When he's finally finished, Naruto tells Hinata it's her turn. She tears her eyes away from Naruto's sexy body and takes the sponge.

Naruto eyeballs her, entranced. Those breasts…those perfect, perky breasts…water-saturated and foamy…the soapy sponge running across those taut nipples…not to mention her flat stomach, toned arms, and endless legs...every part of her he wanted to touch...

Hinata gives a gaping—and now also hard—Naruto a suggestive smile as she rinses the soap from her body. Then she rushes him. She encircles him in her arms, paying no mind to the water pelting her back, lying her head upon his heart. Naruto grunts at the feel of a wet, naked Hinata tightly pressed against his stiffness. He pulls the round, moissanite-haired curve atop her body off of his chest to kiss her passionately, sneaking a hand between them to caress her breasts, the other hand happily rubbing her buttocks. Their heartbeats pick up speed.

Muted by Naruto's lips, Hinata vocalizes her titillation. Her hands wander across Naruto's back and butt, and slip through his hair. Then Naruto's breast-hand leaves Hinata's chest to move down south. He slithers his finger into her crease, swiping upward repeatedly, spiking Hinata's libido. He then slips a couple of fingers inside her crevice, drawing back and pushing upward. Hinata can barely keep herself upright.

After a few minutes, Naruto can't take anymore, and Hinata is beyond ready for him. He grabs her and lifts her up, turns them both around, and braces Hinata's back against the hard surface of the shower wall. Hinata throws her arms and legs around Naruto, mantling with need and whimpering.

Naruto treats Hinata's neck and face to a stream of scorching kisses as Hinata's hands continue to follow the water running down Naruto's back and posterior.

Then Naruto breaches the threshold. Hinata sucks in a ragged breath, tilting her head back against the slick, wet squares behind her. Naruto rumbles from deep within his chest.

He then hoists Hinata's rear up, pulls it back down again, then repeats the action. He sets an achingly sluggish pace this time.

"I was fast and wild last time," Naruto murmurs to Hinata, "This time I'll be slow and tame." He gives her a loving smile. She returns it.

With that, he continues his leisurely lovemaking, savoring every sensuous entry into her inviting femininity. Hinata closes her eyes, basking in sensation.

Naruto kisses Hinata's lips, neck, and breasts as she enjoys touching his hair, arms, rear end, and back. They soak each other in.

Moaning and panting as her excitement grows, Hinata attempts to meet Naruto's thrusts. But with only Naruto's hands on her bottom for support, she finds it impossible. Thus she surrenders completely to Naruto.

With every propulsion into her body, Hinata feels Naruto's length gently impact something deep inside her. She doesn't know what it is—she didn't feel it the last time; she supposes she does now due to their new position—but it brings her a wave of pleasure with each subtle strike.

The familiar, tightly-wound sphere in her belly grows, building up to her vertex. She starts to mutter Naruto's name. This is such a turn-on for Naruto, he finds it difficult to maintain his slow pace. But he hangs on, still moving slowly, getting them both closer to their crests.

"God, I love you," Naruto coos. "And your body is _marvelous!_ "

Naruto's sweet and sexy words make Hinata's heart race so fast she feels like it will run away at any time. She breathlessly echoes his sentiments.

Before long, however, Hinata pleads, "N-N-Naruto…I…I can't hold on…much longer…"

"I see," growls Naruto, feeling the same way. "Well then…"

He picks up his pace. Hinata cries his name aloud repeatedly, spurring him on to top speed. He begins to cry out _her_ name.

Within moments, the belly-ball comes undone as Hinata intensely grips and releases Naruto's mast. In ecstasy, she wails his name a final time, striking her head against the boundary at her back.

Naruto falls over the edge. He murmurs Hinata's name as he pulses inside her, arriving at complete satisfaction.

Both panting heavily, the two peer into one another's eyes, paying no mind to the now-cold water raining down on them. They stay entwined while they regain their breath.

Naruto kisses Hinata sweetly before finally extracting himself from her body and putting her back on her feet.

"Hinata…I want to make love to you every night and wake up to your face every morning until the day I die," he says seriously. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata beams. "Yes, yes, and yes!"

Naruto beams back at her. "I swear I'll be a good husband to you. I will do my best to keep you happy-for all the joy you bring _me_."

"I will be happy as long as I'm _with_ you, Naruto…and as long as you love me."

"Then you will be happy forever," he answers with an audible glow. "I don't want to be one of those couples with a really long engagement, though. How about we do it next week?"

"Mrs. Uzumaki…I can't wait! Next week sounds wonderful!"

The happy couple quickly clean up and get out of the cold shower. They lie in bed and cuddle, blissfully unaware of anything or anyone but each other.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Would you two shut up and stop competing with each other?! " shouts Sakura over Sasuke's and Naruto's voices. "This is supposed to be a party!"

"Tell _him_ that!" Naruto yells, rising from his seat and pointing his finger in Sasuke's face. He's still pissed that Sasuke won their last round of poker. Everyone had been playing party games for hours, but the games always came down to Naruto versus Sasuke in the end. Each was furious when he lost and arrogant when he won. They were adults now, but just as competitive with each other as they were when they were younger.

"It's not _my_ fault your poker face sucks, loser!" yells a defensive Sasuke, popping up out of his chair.

"That's it! I'm gonna pound you!" Rising to meet the challenge, Naruto raises his fist and pulls his arm back.

Hinata's hand wraps around Naruto's wrist, sparing Sasuke an angry blow. "Naruto," Hinata says charmingly, leaving her chair empty to stand with her man, "Why don't you tell everyone the good news?"

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto forgets his anger. With a big smile he announces, "Hey, everyone! Hinata and I are getting married! One week from today!"

Everyone applauds and congratulates them.

"Yep, looks like I'm gonna be the first bachelor of our gang to get a wife!"

"Oh no you're not!" yells Sasuke. The room falls deathly quiet. Sakura's eyes bug and her jaw drops.

Sasuke looks down on a shocked Sakura and says, matter-of-factly, "Tomorrow. Ten A.M. City Hall."

"Wha…" Sakura is blown away. So is everyone else. Even Naruto is speechless. They all wonder if he's serious.

Sasuke's stern features relax. In a milder tone, he goes on. "Hey, shouldn't we be celebrating about now? Two weddings just got announced and you guys look like a bunch of Edo Tenseis!"

Everyone stares over at Sakura, whose shocked oval morphs into a hearty grin. "You're absolutely right, Sasuke! This is the best time in the world to celebrate!"

With that, everyone applauds again, this time for Sasuke and Sakura. They all give the new couple their blessings. Naruto is so happy for Sasuke—and Sakura—that he doesn't _mind_ being the _second_ bachelor of their group to take a wife.

end!

Please review! Or at least PM! I am DESPERATE for story ideas if you got one! Also, if you know of other good animes/mangas, please tell me about 'em so I can enjoy them and write for them too! TYVM!

 **QQQQ**

 **BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR MY UPCOMING BLEACH FIC! (IchiRuki w some Tatsuke and Orihime)**

(welcoming story ideas for that show now too!)


End file.
